nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Creation
is a power exclusive to the members of the Giants Clan (most notably the Serpent's Sin, Diane) as they possess a deep connection to nature. Description This power enables the wielder to raise the ground in the form of towers, to bend iron as if "it is made of toffee", and, by making certain hand symbols, to also turn minerals in the ground into sand. The wielder is also able to turn their body into metal, thus increasing their mass and enabling them to use the resulting increased gravitational force in attacks. Diane has also displayed the ability to create golems out of rock. As a child, she created two such golems that she named Fillet and Loin, who were able to follow basic commands. Though she was disappointed that they couldn't talk, King was impressed that someone of her age could perform such a feat. Her aptitude may have manifested in response to her loneliness and desire for companionship. Techniques * : After performing some hand signs, Diane touches the ground with her knuckles, converting it into sand. The whirling sands then pull down her opponent, burying them. * : While in the air, Diane converts her entire body into metal. She then uses her increased mass to crush her opponents from above. * : The earth is rend apart by a single strike of Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon. The resultant debris is launched high into the air and gathered to form a giant, mountainous boulder that falls towards the ground and crushes anything caught in it's wake. The technique was powerful enough to destroy an entire town. * : Gideon is slammed at the ground, raising the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade. The attack is so powerful it was able to instantly dispel the combined technique Dragon Castle , and so large it could be seen from across the capital. * : As she is spinning Gideon, Diane summons two iron fists from the earth on both sides of her opponent. She then performs a hand sign to crush the target between them. Combined Techniques * : With Double Hammer immobilizing the opponent, Meliodas jumps at the target and performs a number of overwhelming slashes. The target sustains multiple wounds from the sword slashes and resultant metallic debris. Gallery Diane Sand Whirl on Geera.png|Diane turning the ground under Guila into sand. Meliodas deflecting Diane attack.png|Diane raising sharp pillars from the ground toward Meliodas Heavy Metal.png|Diane performing Heavy Metal Diane using Mother Catastrophe.png|Diane strikes the ground with Gideon to activate Mother Catastrophe Diane form a giant floating mountain.png|Diane forms a giant floating mountain Diane crush the area with the mountain.png|The aftermath of Mother Catastrophe Diane use Ground Gladius.png|Diane uses Ground Gladius Fillet and Loin.png|Fillet and Loin Diane using Double Hammer on Hendricksen.png|Diane using Double Hammer... Combined Techinque Metal Crush.png|...for Meliodas to perform Combined Technique: Metal Crush Trivia *Creating and manipulating the element of Earth are quite common in various manga and anime series, notably Fairy Tail and Naruto. References }} Navigation es:Creation Category:Abilities